The present invention is directed to a display rack transport device for the moving of display and storage racks, and in particular a preferred embodiment of the present invention enables multiple styles of display racks to be easily moved using a limited number of components.
Display racks are commonly used to store or exhibit products and typically have multiple horizontal shelves, or storage locations, such that a greater quantity of goods may be stored or displayed within a given area. Display racks are commonly seen in grocer stores, general merchandise stores, and clothing stores. However, many variations of display racks exist and are utilized in other environments as well, such as bookstores, home building supply stores, and warehouses.
It is often necessary to move such display racks, such as for cleaning, floor replacement, remodeling, or simply altering the location of the goods being presented to consumers. This moving or repositioning of display racks can be difficult and time consuming. Typically, to relocate such display racks, the shelves must be unloaded, the racks then disassembled, and the individual components relocated and then reassembled. In addition to being time consuming, such a process may also cause damage to the display racks and/or the products and goods stored on the display racks due to the additional handling. Alternatively, such display racks may be moved without disassembling them, such as by manually lifting them or dragging them across a floor surface. However, this method is also problematic in that damage may occur to the floor surface or injuries may result.
Therefore, what is needed is an efficient, easy, and safe method for transporting display racks that does not require disassembly of the display rack and allows movement of the display rack with reduced effort.